Love Letters
by Blue -Niagra
Summary: Mikan and the gang are in Middle school, and peopel are confessing! Mikan then gets a love letter, and Natsume isn't happy about it! What to do, what to do...?


**Love Letters**

Mikan and the gang are all in Middle School, and lots of teenagers are confessing to each other. One day, Mikan gets a love letter from a person in a different class, and it causes a commotion meaning that she is the center of attention! This does not please a few of her fans though, especially Natsume, who was going to confess to her as well! NXM

Me: I disclaim all rights to owning Gakuen Alice and anything related to it! The person who confesses to Mikan is probably one of my own, so nya!

Okay, I am soooooooooo sorry that I have not updated at all, but I don't have the internet, and I am rarely at my sisters, and on this rare occasion, I am writing, yay!

This is only a one shot, sad to say. Anyways, love you all! Review if you want to, but read the story first!

(My editing skills have gotten a lil' bit better, so yay!) (watch out for the typo errors and tell me, okies?)

Oh yeah... Someone flamed me! Yay! I read it, and I smiled because I thought 'oh, well... There is always room for improvement! KYAHA!' so yep... I'll attempt to improve my ammature writing skills from here on out!

**Chapter One  
The Love Letter**

"Kyaaaaaaaaah! Koko-kun confessed to you? How did he do it!?" cried Nonoko as she, Sumire and a few other girls from the class crowded around a blushing 13 yeard old Anna Umenomiya, who wasn't used to the attention of a load of squealing girls who wanted to know the details of how her new boyfriend had confessed to her.

"Erm, well... He... He..." she started, gulping as they all peered at her closely. waiting for her to answer, when suddenly, all of them were bashed in the backs of their heads with a thing that looked suspiciously like a gigantic hand, and another that looked like a foot. They all turned around to see Hotaru standing there, with a beaming Mikan standing behind her best friend.

"Stop harrassing her, its an embarrassment. Her idiot boyfriend confessed in an ab-normal way, so, she is not prepared to tell for you will all laugh at her." Hotaru explained, her voice calm and serene as Sumire glared at Hotaru, and slammed her hands down onto her hips.

"Hey! Don't boss us around, Imai-san! Don't think that you can bully us with your class presidencey and your toys!" snapped the permy-haired girl, whilst Hotaru just stared at her, looking like she was playing a boring game of cards that she had been forced to participate in.

"They are not toys, they are mechanical items worth more than you could ever earn. My mechanical works of art are something to be proud of, so, be priviliged that I use them on the likes of you, you perm-headed cat-dog." Hotaru explained, sending Sumire into a fit of anger.

"Argh! Stop calling me that, you evil... Argh! My name is Sumire Shouda, remember that! Mikan, I blame _you_ for bestowing that stupid nickname upon me!" yelled Sumire, pointing an accusing finger at Mikan who just giggled, and stepped to the side so that she wasn't behind Hotaru anymore, and she smiled her usual happy smile.

"Heehee, sorry, Sumire-san!" she giggled as Sumire glared at her, then suddenly, she was hugging Mikan tightly. How in the world did she get to Mikan so fast?

"I can't seem to stay mad at you, anymore! You're too cute!" cried Sumire as Mikan smiled, and hugged her friend back.

Over the few years that Mikan had been in the Alice Academy, she and Sumire had become good friends, and Sumire had found it hard to hate Mikan and yell at her. Changes had also taken place when they entered the Middle school division. Hotaru's hair was long, and she wore it in low pigtails, Sumire had outgrown her perm and wore it straight, and Anna and Nonoko both had ponytails. Mikan had also changed. She had grown up and got rid of her baby pigtails, and let her hair down.

It seemed to make the boys like her more, but Mikan never noticed this... She was still as dumb as two dead light bulbs.

As Sumire hugged Mikan, Hotaru had been busy setting up a few things in the classroom. Some spectators looked confused, but those who knew Hotaru well had an idea what she was planning to do, and poor Anna, who was Hotaru's latest victem that day, knew all too well what she was going to show the class on the wide-screen T.V. that could float. Anna paled as Hotaru smirked, one of the first smiles she had done that day, and held a shiny black remote in her hand that had only two buttons on it. One in the shape of a panda head, and one in the shape of a monkey paw.

"Ivention #30012: The Panda Paw Remote. Thise device has only two buttons on it, but it can control a TV. Use the Panda head button to play, record or pause by using your mind. It can also go close up to a picture when you pause it. The Monkey Paw is used to fast forward, rewind and change audio. This can only be used if you think of what you want the buttons to do." Hotaru explained to absolutely no one as people watched her break the fourth wall. She was weird beyond belief, people thought to themselves.

"Hotaru, you should really consider talking to yourself in your _head_. The class are starting to think your a little bit loopy." Mikan explained, smiley and happy as Hotaru stared at her best friend then shrugged.

"And I care what other people think because...?" she asked, then slowly turned her head to glare at the class, who started to cower away, other than her friends who just watched her death glare with interest.

"Because you're a cute girl who luuurves her reputation!" Mikan trilled, whilst Hotaru pushed her away, then eventually threw a hoof at Mikan's head, but Mikan quickly dodged. Hotaru hated the fact that Mikan could dodge well. All thse dodgeball lessons had come in handy!

"Shut up, I don't care about a stupid reputation. I'm gorgeus and smart so I'll just succeed in anything I do. You don't need a reputation to succeed." she said as everyone sighed. Hotaru was a very conceited person. Beautiful, but conceited.

"Hotaru..." muttered Sumire, ready to start yelling again, when the lights suddenly switched off, and the flying T.V. turned on. Hotaru glared at Sumire, who instantly sat down beside a pale Anna, who watched Hotaru's actions with wide eyes,

"Okay, so, this is what happened when Kokoroyomi, or Koko Romeo as I now call him, confessed to Anna Umenomiya." Hotaru explained as everyone int he class watched intently. None of them wondered why there wasn't a teacher present. That was because Hotaru had locked the poor soul in a cupboard somewhere just so that she could show everyone the film she had produced...

"Now, shut up all of you! The film is about to commence," she muttered, and clicked the Panda Head, which began her little movie of how Koko had confessed to Anna...

_Anna was walking in the school grounds that day. It was the afternoon, and school had finished. She smiled as she walked, because it was such a pretty day. The Sakura Blossoms were falling from the tree branches, though, so it meant that a few of them got stuck in her hair, but she didn't mind. She liked it._

_As she was walking, though, someone called to her..._

_"Anna! Anna Banana!!" yelled a voice from above her, and Anna gasped, beginning to blush scarlet red when she heard her name and dreaded nicknamed being called. But it wasn't the nickname that made her blush, it was the voice. The voice that she knew all too well, because it belonged to..._

_"Koko! I thought I told you not to call me that! Its embarrassing! I'm 13 years old, not a child! Call me by my name properly, you dork!" she yelled up at him, staring at the person who had insisted on calling her Anna Banana. But it wasn't the nickname that made the scarlet girl blush, it was the fact that it was him. Kokoroyomi was Anna's crush, her Romeo, the song of her heart..._

_And he was hanging off the balcony like a monkey. A cute monkey, but a monkey all together... He looked like an idiot trying to commit suicide but not succeeding._

_"And get down from there, you idiot! You'll fall and die!" she yelled as he laughed, then stared down at her with his big grin plastered to his face,_

_"I have something to tell you!" he sing-songed, whilst Anna blushed more and more, staring at him. What was he going to tell her? That he was finally growing up?_

_"Spit it out, then, and compose yourself! You look stupid hanging from that balcony! Are you trying to break your neck!?" she cried out as Koko laughed again, then held out his arms, staring at Anna as she stared at him, worrying that he would fall and die._

_"Anna! I'm con-fess-ing!" he yelled as she stared at him in shock,_

_"Wh-What!? Confessing!? What are you talking about, you dweeb!? I don't understand you, sometimes!" she cried out, then suddenly, she was bombarded by little boxes of howalons and other assorted sweets. The ballons were thrown into the air, and confetti covered her from head to toe. Koko looked surprised at her confused face,_

_"Huh? I thought Anna Banana would know confessions... Awwww, man." Koko muttered, looking a little upset as Anna stared at him, still covered in yellow, pink and white confetti. Koko then did a backflip, and came hurtling to the ground._

_"ARGH! KOKO-KUN!" she yelled out in fright, but she didn't need to be so scared, because Koko landed on both feet, grinning at Anna as she stared at him, tears in her eyes. He was smirking, but stopped when he saw Anna's sad face._

_"A-Anna?" he asked, and she started to punch him. Her tears splashed down her face as she punched his chest,_

_"You idiot, you big fat idiot! How could you _do_ that to me! You scared the life out of me by jumping, I thought you would die! I can't believe you did that... I... I don't want you to get hurt! You IDIOT!" she yelled as Koko stared at her, then hugged her, grinning._

_Anna blinked, and stared up at him. He was hugging her? Her face went up to two levels of red. Koko then made her face him, and for once, he looked serious._

_"Anna... I want you to know that I would break my neck for you, even die for you, if I had to... I really like you, Anna." he whispered as she stared at him, eyes wide and in shock as she stared at him. He was being serious..._

_"Koko-kun..." she whispered, then he suddenly smirked, and threw his arms into the air._

_"YAAAAAY! Confession! Confession! I lubs you, Anna Banana, lets get married, lets have babies, lets get a car together and live with my MOTHER!" he yelled happily, running around as Anna watched, sweat dropping._

_Why did she think that he could _ever_ be serious?..._

_She then threw a fist down onto his head, which caused him to fall and gain a bump, and she glared at him._

_"Koko! You idiot! How dare you act so serious and then become an idiot like that! I don't like it at all! Its unfair to me!" she yelled as Koko stared at the crying Anna, but then, she smiled, helping him up and sniffling,_

_"But... I would like that... Well, not living with your mother, but the rest... I want that, with you. I... I lubs you, too." she muttered as Koko grinned, then picked Anna up high as she gasped, and squealed, her arms and legs flailing about wildly..._

"Awwww! That was so..." Nonoko started as the lights flickered back on, and the T.v. started to get smaller and smaller until it finally could fit in a puch. Hotaru then walked towards Anna, who was blushing like crazy whilst girls crowded around her, and boys laughed at Koko who was also blushing in a corner.

"You _dork_! Only you could mess up a confession like that, Koko _Romeo!"_ cried a boy, grinning as Koko turned red whilst Anna stared at the crowd of boys picking on her love. She growled, and stood up, walking towards them angrily.

"Hey! Leave Koko alone! I don't care if he did his confession like an idiot! I _liked_ it, because it was him confessing! Do you think I'd like a confession from you jerks?" she asked them angrily as they stared at Anna, who then grabbed Koko's hand and smiled, making him stand up.

"I love Koko, and thats all that matters! His confession was unique and sweet, and thats the way I like it!" she cried as the boys sighed, then started to walk off whilst Koko grinned, then kissed his sweet and cute girlfriend.

"Good for you, Anna!" cried a random girl student, and they all agreed.

"Yeah! You go girl!" another yelled as Anna blushed, then started to kiss Koko again, who kissed back and held her close. Girls started to scream out loudly, because it was cute, whilst the boys just watched, raised eyebrows.

Suddenly, Natsume and Ruka walked into the classroom, Natsume looking like his usual, gloomy self with his hands stuffed into his pockets, and Ruka holding onto his bunny, his hair slightly spikey, though. Suddenly, the fangirls attacked and swooned.

"Kyaaah! Natsume-kun, Ruka-pyon! You're _here_!" screamed one girl, who arms waving about wildly as Natsume glared at the girls, who started to shut up. No one wanted their hair or skirts burning, because Natsume would do it. Mikan beamed when she saw her friends passing throught he crowd of fan girls,

"Natsume-kun! Ruka-pyon! Good morning!" she cried out happily as Natsume just glared at her, then went to his seat whilst Ruka smiled at Mikan angellically.

"Good morning, Sakura-chan. How are you this fine day?" he asked her as she beamed at her friend, whilst petting his bunny, then she turned to him with her pretty smile on her pretty face,

"I'm great! I actually got up early this morning, so, I have a feeling that this will be a good day! I dodged some of Hotaru's attacks, too, and she even hugged me back! Amazing, right?" she asked as Ruka laughed cheerfully at the brunette girl, who seemed so happy about the littlest things, it made him smile.

"Wow, thats really good, Sakura-chan. The dodgeball helps, though, doesn't it? So, ware you planning on going to central town tomorrow? Natsume's taking Youichi to get some Howalons." Ruka explained as he walked towards his desk with Mikan walking beside him, nodding.

"Uh huh! You _know_ that I wouldn't pass going to central town! I love i there! Hey, I can buy some Howalons, too! Yummy!" she cried out ecstatically as Natsume scowled coldly, and glared at the brunette he secretly adored,

"Oi, baka, shut up, my heads starting to hurt. I'll kick you off the bus if you don't stop that infuriating squealing that you do. You sound like a pig," he said darkly as Mikan smiled, then patted Natsume on the head, which made him scowl even more,

"Oh, you're just cranky, mr. meanie. You know, Natsume-kun... You should be a little bit happier! I want to see you smile a little bit more!" she said to him as he stared at her, seeing her pouting face whilst she blinked adorably. He kicked at her, but Mikan dodged it quickly, and laughed.

"Damn." muttered Natsume, then rested his foot back onto his desk. He sighed to himself heavily, "Whatever, Polka-Dots... Pay me, let me hurt you and burn your skirt and _then_ I'll smile," he muttered, his manga suddenly on his face as Mikan scowled, her hands resting on her hips.

"Pervert! No way would I do that! You're a creep, Natsume-kun!" she snapped as he shrugged,

"If I'm a creep then don't put 'kun' at the end of my name, you dope." he told her as Mikan took her hands off of her hips, then smiled teasingly.

"Hm, I'll continue calling you Natsume-'kun' because it annoys you, Natsume-kun! And I'll just say it lots and lots tomorrow whilst we're in town, in front of _everybody_! And maybe I'll even throw in a cute nickname, too." she squealed happily as Natsume took off the manga that covered his face, showing Mikan his death glare that could make a lion cower, but not Mikan.

"We aren't damned lovers, so don't you _dare_ nickname me, you polka-dot brained dimwit!" he hissed as Mikan stuck her tongue out,

"Why not? You call _me_ many nicknames! So, its only fair, you selfish pig! Argh, you're so hard to deal with, Natsume-kun! You'll never get a girlfriend at this rate!" she told him as he threw something at her head, but it missed because Mikan dodged again.

"I don't _want_ an annoying girlfriend, you stupid girl! I want _peace _and quiet!" he said coldly as Mikan blinked for a while, presumebly trying to think of something to say. She then simply shrugged, and turned around.

"Fine, fine... I understand. Anyway, I'm going back to my seat, Natsume-kun. Ja ne!" she said, waving as she walked towards her seat beside Hotaru, who was busily typing up something on her laptop. Ruka turned to Natsume.

"You should tell her." Ruka said. Natsume raised an eyebrow,

"Tell her what?" he stated.

"That you like her."

"No."

"You know you want to."

"No."

"You're just afraid of rejection."

"..."

"You don't want to know that she doesn't like you back. You're afraid that she likes some other guy."

"..."

"Someone nicer than you, someone who she can talk to, someone who isn't in the Dangerous abilities class."

"..."

"Someone who... she wants to marry."

"Yeah yeah, Ruka, I get it! Shut up will you, geez! Don't keep going on and on about it! I'm not gonna tell her, so forget it!" snapped Natsume, standing abrubtly whilst Ruka stared at his best friend, who was about to leave, when he stopped.

He stared at the door where some giggling girls from a different class stood, talking to some boys who nodde,d then turned around and scanned the room.

"Yo! Mikan! These girls wanna talk to you!" one yelled as Mikan looked up, seemingly confused. She still stood, though, and walked towards the door where the giggling girls stood, and handed her something ebfore running off. It was something blue, and looked like paper. Mikan was staring at it whilst people watched in earnest.

"What is it?" asked Hotaru as Mikan blushed, opening the letter and reading it before gasping and turning even redder than before.

Sumire stole the letter, and screamed at the top of her lungs;

"OH MY GOD, ITS A LOVE LETTER! MIKAN HAS A LOVE LETTER!" she yelled, and suddenly everyone was in an uproar. They all started to ask who it was, did she know him, and 'oh my god! Someone likes Mikan'. Natsume stared at the red Mikan who was in the middle of all the commotion, whilst Hotaru hit everyone with her Baka-Gun Turbo 3000, which had over seventy arms to hit people at once, and a special boot to kick butts.

It could also squirt water.

Natsume, annoyed, walked towards Mikan and stole the letter from her as she gasped, and watched him as he scanned it, then handed it back to her, glaring.

"Hmph, so someone's stupid enough to like you? I pity them." he muttered as Mikan stared at him, blinking rapidly as he walked towards the door whilst she watched him.

"Na-Natsume!" she cried out, but Sumire, Anna and Nonoko all pulled Mikan away from the crowds, and read the letter with her to find out who it was who was in love with Mikan...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Did you know that Mikan is going to meet the guy who sent her the love letter tomorrow, in Central Town?" asked Ruka as he watched Natsume, who was laying on his bed. He was in a bad mood, Ruka could tell. Ruka knew that Natsume didn't like the fact that another guy had managed to confess to Mikan.

"I don't care." he mumbled as Ruka sighed,

"Well, you should... I mean, you really like Mikan. But its your own fault, you never confessed to her, and now you're hurting because someone else did the job before you." he said as Natsume ignored Ruka. Natsume knew he was right, and at that very moment hated himself.

"His name is Hideki Thekada. He is in class 2-A of the Middle school division and is in the Special Abilities class. His Alice is to make crystal objects and to manipulate diamonds. He noticed Mikan a month ago and fell head over heels in love. Apparently she is a good friend of his int he special abilities class." Ruka explained as Natsume listened, still angry with himself. Rka then opened the door.

"I'm going now. Bye." he said, and left as Natsume turned to the door, then sat up, and opened a drawer that was beside his bed. He took something out, and stared at it, a sad look upon his handsome face.

He stared at the alice stone that Mikan had given him, a long time ago. Weren't the alice stones supposed to mean something...? She had his. Well, it wouldn't mean anything anymore, would it...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

The next morning, in Central Town, Mikan had gone off to find Hideki, the boy who had confessed to her the morning beforehand. Natsume wasn't all that happy, still, and had sat far away from Mikan on the bus to the town she loved. Youichi didn't understand anything, but knew that Natsume was not happy.

"Natsume nii-san, what's wrong?" he asked as Natsume sighed, holding the child's hand whilst they bought two boxes of howalons, both for Youichi.

"Its nothing you'd understand, Youichi." he muttered as Youichi stared up at his big brother who he adored. Natsume was glum, and Youichi also noticed that he hadn't been annoying Mikan. It was strange for Natsume to ignore his favourite girl. He only ignored Mikan when something had happened between them.

"Oh... Okay." he mumbled, then ran towards a comic book store as Natsume followed. He decided to buy some new manga, for himself and for Youichi, who was beginning to enjoy the world of manga, just like Natsume.

Natsume turned around then, and saw Mikan talking to a person he didn't know. He realised that it was Hideki, and he growled, clenching a fist. A bush caught on fire, and so did someone's hair. Youichi, hearing random screams, turned around to see Natsume, angry as he stared towards two people.

Youichi realised that Natsume was jealous, because Mikan was with another boy other than Natsume.

"Is that nee-chan's boyfriend!?" he cried out as Natsume blinked, then stared down at the smart child. He sighed, picked Youichi up, and nodded. Youichi thought that Natsume was about to cry.

"I... think so." he whispered, then carried Youichi off into the comic book store so that he didn't have to watch Mikan talk to another boy...

Later on, Youichi had walked off with Hotaru, who was giving him sweets. Natsume had come to realise that Hotaru was very motherly towards Youichi, as well as Mikan was, so, he decided to go sleep under a tree, but he was far too frustrated to sleep.

He was still fighting with himself for the fact that he had never confessed to Mikan.

As he lay under the tree, his eyes closed, someone loomed over him, so he opened one eye to see who it was, and he saw that it was the very person he didn't want to see...

Mikan Sakura.

"Natsume-kun? Are you... awake?" she asked, knowing that he was, but she wanted to ask all the same as he stared up at her, then sat up.

"A stupid question, polka-dots." he muttered as Mikan smiled, then sat beside him, holding a box of howalons, which she set down in her lap. She stared at the box for a while in silence, then started to talk.

"I... Went to meet the guy who confessed to me today." she said as Natsume sighed. He had somehow known that she would talk to him about that. He would have to keep his feelings at bay.

"I noticed. You were all lovey dovey with him earlier." he said coldly as Mikan blinked, surprised.

"What...? Er, I think you got the wrong..." she started, but Natsume cut her off rather sharply,

"Look, you idiot, I know what I saw! And now that you have a boyfriend, you shouldn't consort with other men, he'll get jealous! Go to him now, you're annoying me!" snapped Natsume as Mikan stared at him, her lower lip wobbling. She stood up, and put the box in his lap.

There were tears in her hazel eyes, but Natsume didn't notice.

"Natsume... You're so cruel to me... Sometimes, I just... I just don't understand." she whispered, then turned and ran off as Natsume watched her, then closed his eyes, breathing in. He had upset her, again. He hated that, but... She had someone to hold her, now. She would be fine.

He had to accept that. Natsume then stared down at the Howalon box, and arched a brow. Why, when she now had a boyfriend, had she given him a present? She was strange in many ways. Natsume then opened it, but didn't find howalons.

He found a pink piece of paper. Strange for Mikan, he thought, but picked it up, and read whatever it said in red ink.

_Natsume... I don't know how you felt about Hideki confessing to me, but I think you were angry yesterday. Why?  
To tell you the truth... I rejected him, I mean he IS a nice guy and I like him, but as a friend, nothing more than that.  
I todl him that I couldn't be with him because I like someone else, someone I care deeply for. Hideki understands, thank  
goodness...  
Natsume, I want you to know that I gave you my alice stone for a reason, and I know that you did the same. I don't waat to be with a person I don't like... I want to be with the person I love... So, this is my confession. Its not like Koko's, and its not like Romeo and Julietsa. Its my confession, and I don't care if its corny. I just want to tell you what I feel, and I really like you... No, I love you. I would tell you in words, but, I'm afraid that I will get rejected. So... If you don't like me, then just continue with the way we are now. I don't want to ruin our friendship. I treasure it far too much._

_Love Mikan_

Natsume stared at the letter of confession in shock. He was dumbfounded. Mikan liked him, and she had rejected that Hideki guy for him...

He stood up, leaving the box on the ground, and he grabbed the letter tightly in his hand, and ran to wherever Mikan was, dodging walking people and ignoring his fangirls as they called his name.

All he could think about was Mikan and her letter of confession. All he could see was Mikan, all he could hear was her sweet voice, saying that she loved him,a nd only him...

She was his Mikan. And no one else's but his.

Natsume then saw her walking ahead of him, and he quickened his pace. Mikan didn't know that he was behind her until she had to stop, because someone had wrapped their arms around her. When she heard hsi voice, tears sprang in her eyes.

"I'm not perfect," he mumbled into her shoulder as she lifted her hands, and rested them on his arms that were wrapped so protectively around her.

"I... know," she whispered, and his hold tightened.

"And I'm not a Romeo character," he whispered as Mikan closed her eyes,

"And I'm no Juliet." she whispered back as Natsume's face buried into her shoulder.

"You're an idiot," he told her, and she smiled gently.

"And you're too harsh." she replied as he lifted his head, then kissed her ear gently. Mikan sniffled, then leaned her head back.

"But... We can improve, right?" he asked her, and she nodded.

"Yeah, we can." she said, then turned to face him, and he gave her a gentle smile. Mikan smiled back, then put her head on his chest as he rested his hand on her head.

"And we can become better people. We can teach each other." he said as Mikan nodded. Natsume then lifted her head, staring into her tear filled eyes as she sniffed again. Natsume leaned in, still smiling at Mikan,

"I'm sorry... That I didn't confess. I thought I had lost you to someone else," he whispered as Mikan shook her head, the tears encased in her eyes dribbling down her cheeks.

"No... You would never ever lose me... I love you too much!" she cried as he held her tightly, smiling and stoking her hair gently.

"I know you do. I love you, too." he whispered as Mikan stared up at him adoringly, smiling as Natsume held her face, then leaned in more as Mikan closed her eyes, and his lips gently touched hers.

_We may not be perfect, but surely, we ca work on it together, and we can become a stronger couple. Stronger than Romeo and Juliet ever were..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for reading! I had fun making this story! Originally, they weren't supposed to say all those things at the end. Natsume was supposed to pull her into a bush and kiss her, then say that she was no one else's. I amde him too OOC! But oh well! Hope you enjoyed it! I had fun, and its great to write again!

Lots of love, Blue -Niagra!

**_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**


End file.
